Friends Forever?
by Luvya
Summary: After three years Dawn Schafer moves back to Stoneybrook to find that as much as she’s changed so has her previous friends.


**Friends Forever?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Baby Sitters Club. I only own the plot of the story.

**Summery: **After Three years Dawn Schafer moves back to Stoneybrook to find that as much as she's changed so has her previous friends.

**Chapter One**

The first thing I hate is flying.

The second thing I hate is moving.

The third thing I hate is early mornings.

Yet I'm doing all three today, on a Monday of all days. For the thousandth time I wonder why I'm doing this and for the thousandth time my rational part of my brain answers.

I'm doing this to surprise my sister and her friends. The only people that know I'm moving back are my Dad, my Step-father, my Mother, my Step-mother, my little brother and sister and my California friends. Apart from the school official's nobody else knows.

The thing is I'm nervous about how she's going to react- me turning up at school like that. I know I was hurt when she didn't tell me about her make over so I'm worried that she's going to be hurt when she I just show up at school.

Glancing at my cellphone I sigh, the plane should be landing soon and then I'll be starting over with people I haven't really seen since eighth grade. I know Mary Anne doesn't mention much when I talk to her and I raise one eyebrow realizing that I haven't talked to her much lately- I've normally only just spoken to Mum and Richard she always seems to be 'out'.

The captain's voice interrupts my thoughts it never seems to change the flight speech- they should at least change it from time to time it gets boring after the hundredth flight. However I start to gather my things and put my seatbelt back on.

Fifteen minutes later I'm scanning Stoneybrook Airport for Mum who was supposed to come and pick me up. It doesn't surprise me that she's late though. She always has been and I smile at that knowing that there is at least one thing in Stoneybrook that doesn't change.

"Dawn," I twirl around as I hear her voice and run into her arms for a hug. Then I step back to look at her, knowing that she's doing the exact same thing to me, "you cut your hair" she notes and I nod unsure of what she thinks of it.

"I cut it a couple of days ago actually," That's true. I got it cut on Friday during my good bye bash that Sunny threw me. It was actually Amelia's idea and not Sunny's which surprised me a little however I'm still getting used to it. It's a shaggy cut, shoulder length with a fringe. It's different from the long hair that I've had most of my life.

"It suits you Dawn," I smile, it's superficial I know but I'm glad I've got the approval from my mother. She looks at her watch and sighs, "let's get your gear and head to the car. Are you sure you want to start today?"

"It's the only real way I'll get to surprise Mary Anne," I comment firmly. I then remember something, "I thought Richard was coming as well?" She purses her lips and I wonder briefly what's going on.

"Richard has a meeting that he can't get out of. He was only informed of it last night he does send his apologies though Dawn," I nod, being overwhelmed by curiosity.

It's nice to see that Stoneybrook Airport hasn't changed. It takes the same amount of time to get my baggage and the same 'Welcome To Stoneybrook' is still there. Driving the route to Stoneybrook High School is similar as well. We drive past Claudia Kishi's house and I'm amazed as to how many memories come back. The same with the Pike's and the McGill's.

As we pull into Stoneybrook High School my new school from here on out my nerves come back to me and as Mum stops the car we wait a few moments as I look at all the cars driving in.

"I guess this is it," I comment quietly wondering briefly whether or not this was such a good idea. Maybe I should have waited an extra day.

"We can still wait a day Dawn, if you want," That confirms it. I shake my head. No. I'm going to start today, I have to now.

As I get out of the car and grab my carry on bag- which included my books that I'm grateful for I notice that Mum's looking around for something and I follow her gaze. My eyes widen as I spot Richard's car parked in the car park as well.

"Mum what's-"I start but this time my mother shakes her head reminding me how alike we really are.

"You'll find out soon, Dawn" I look at her as my curiosity comes back. What's going on?

"You didn't tell…" I start and she looks at me surprised and I regret my words instantly.

"No! Richard has a meeting with a member of staff which is why he's here. Now I better head off to work." She said looking at her watch, "Good luck sweetheart." She gives me a kiss and I instantly wonder if anyone saw it. Thankfully no one had or nobody cared.

I take a step in to the school and I groan instantly. I should have asked Mum directions to the school office. I look around for signs, or anyone that could help and I spot a curly red head that looked semi familiar- was that Abby Stevenson? I hadn't met her often enough to know for sure but I went up to her with a smile.

"Hi I'm uh new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where the office was?" She looked me up and down and then continued her conversation with the person next to her. No help there.

"Don't bother talking to her, she won't help" A voice spoke up behind me and I turned around surprised, "couldn't help but over hear- you new?"

"Um… in a way yeah," She was tall with long black hair and purple streaks. I raised my eyebrow. Could this be…

"Interesting. By the way I'm Claudia Kishi, come on I'll show you the way." Outwardly she still seemed the same. But something was different about her I just couldn't figure out what.

"Alright so you'd want to go to the registrar's office which is in A block, which ironically short for Administration. So where did you come here from?" I smiled and wondered if Claudia would become a friend.

"California" I said simply. She laughed and I wondered why she hadn't realized yet who I was. Had I changed that much?

"You know I had a friend who lived out there back in middle school she moved back to live with her father or something like that." I couldn't help but smile at that, "sometimes I wonder what she's up to"

"I'm sure she'd wonder what you're up to as well," I responded holding back laughter.

"Nah she's probably living it up in California. So why did you move here?" I can't help but smile.

"I decided that I needed to spend some more time with my step sister, step father and my mother again." Slowly realisation came across Claudia's face.

"No way, Dawn?" She asked surprised and I nodded with a small grin she gave a small squeal and gave me a hug while I laughed, "When did you get here?"

"This morning, Mum dropped me off." I explained, "So when did your hair get purple in it? Last time I saw you, you had it all braided." Claudia looked like she was deep in thought.

"Wow that was about five hairstyles ago. Has it been that long?" I nodded, "The purple streaks where done I think just before my last Art Show. I wanted something different. Your hair looks great by the way" I laughed. Too soon we had ended up at the registrar's office and I gave Claudia a smile.

"Come sit with me at lunch- all the juniors have the same lunch period so you'll be fine with that" I nod with a smile, "I'll explain the dynamics of the school then"

"Got ya" I started to head in to the registrar's office when someone else came down the hall rather pissed off. She pushed into me and almost growled.

"Get out of my way" I look at her shocked. This can't be who I think it is. If they've changed so much then I'm wondering if I should go back home. To what I know.

"Mary Anne?" I finally nearly whisper and she pauses at the door way and turns back around.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She growls out and then she takes a step back as realization comes on her face and I know her face must be identical to mine, "Dawn?"

Such a nice place for a sister reunion.


End file.
